


【宁麦】《One Night Stand》[现代AU]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	【宁麦】《One Night Stand》[现代AU]

【宁麦】《One Night Stand》[现代AU]

_[宁泽涛x卡梅隆.麦克沃伊]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
甜言蜜语，不如一夜欢愉  
…

宁泽涛从不喜欢这样的社交场合，衣着光鲜的男女聚在一起，喝着价值不菲却又尝不出什么特别味道的红酒和香槟，高谈阔论或低声细语间将不屑与防备隐藏在笑容之下，可能预示着一场利益交换的开始，也可能是撕破脸的前兆。

百无聊赖，大概就是形容这种时候了，宁泽涛只想缩在这个角落里假装不存在，因为再应付一个不认识的女人装作不经意的搭讪再将杯子里酒液一饮而尽他可能又要捡起自己的胃药了。

再坚持一下，他告诉自己，然后你就可以享受自己的假期了。原本他是可以下午就开始假期的，但大boss一定坚持要他来参加，理由是可以吸引到更多的原本同样不想来的女性和部分男性，曾经的宁泽涛会在抗争无效后同意，现在的宁泽涛只会以此为理由多要几天假期。

有人在后面轻轻拍了他的肩膀，转首间宁泽涛的脸上已经习惯性地带上了公式化笑容，然后他直直撞上了麦克沃伊饶有兴趣的眼神，一瞬间宁泽涛挑不出一个词来形容自己现在的心情。是的，他知道今天有澳洲合作方的成员在，但他不知道麦克沃伊就是其中之一，毕竟不是每个人都可以在无聊的公司聚会上遇到自己好几年没联系的前男友的。

“什么时候来中国的？”他选了一个俗套又平常的开头，麦克沃伊接过话头，“有一段时间了，但一直飞来飞去，所以没有和过去的同学联系。不过我抽空回学校看了看，今年的桃花开得特别好。”几年的毫无交集到底是造成了隔阂，更多的是一种想做的事和正在做的事完全不一样的别扭。宁泽涛正为自己不怎么纯洁的思想感到羞愧，目光从麦克沃伊的嘴唇上移，对上面前人的眼神，发现他们想着同一件事。

“今天不早了，”麦克沃伊退一步说道，“这是我的名片，以后多联系。”没等宁泽涛伸出手接过，他已经将白色的卡片放进了他胸前的口袋里，“很高兴能再次见到你，Ning。”

宁泽涛在他转身离开之后拿出那张卡，这显然不是麦克沃伊口中的“名片”，而是这家酒店的房卡。

从他们认识到现在已经快十年了，虽然中间空缺了这么些年，但宁泽涛还是很高兴他们之间永远存在着一种无需言语的默契。

也许一直存在的还有那股想要帮对方脱光的原始冲动。

麦克沃伊以为宁泽涛这样的好好先生一定会等到整个聚会结束才离开，但等他回到房间之后没多久就听见了刷卡开门的声音。“我以为你会晚点来。”他挑挑眉笑道，“实在是太无聊了，”宁泽涛回答道，离开前被好几个人拦住寒暄，男士香水女士香水混在一起接连轰炸他的鼻子，让他都有点晕乎，说着他笑了笑，“而且我也不能让你等太久啊。”

“那就请你先把身上的香水味洗掉吧。”

麦克沃伊惯会给他制造惊喜，这点宁泽涛是知道的，所以他一点也不意外几分钟之后麦克沃伊走进水蒸气缭绕的浴室说一起洗会快一点。

在把麦克沃伊按在墙上，以极其亲密的相拥姿态将两人的唇撞在一起时，宁泽涛才真切的感受到这一切都是真实的。突然出现的前男友，只用眼神就一拍即合的私下交流，统统都是正在切身经历的事情，而非一场荒诞的春梦。

他的手臂隔开了麦克沃伊的肌肤与冰凉墙面的亲密接触，麦克沃伊的手臂正绕在他的脖子上，勾着唇角似乎有话想说，但最终想说的字眼都融化在了吻里。一切发生得太快，从他们见面寒暄到现在全然不顾水流冲刷在彼此身上只想着将对方嵌进自己怀里，前后也不过半个小时；又发生得太慢，一千多个日夜，将他们从迷茫于前途的大学生打磨成了西装革履的社会人。

麦克沃伊放任着宁泽涛的唇在口腔里攻城略地，对方略显急躁的动作仿佛在确认着什么，让麦克沃伊觉得有些好笑。尘封的身体记忆在唇舌交缠间被唤醒，他们的动作轻车熟路，知道如何能让对方烧起那把火。

宁泽涛摸索着关掉了淋浴喷头，在接吻的节奏缓下来时觉得有点想笑，他们早就说不上了解对方了，甚至可以说一无所知，唯独对彼此身体的记忆鲜活而明晰，这样也很好，过了好像情话永远说不完的年纪，情欲和肉体关系更加的简单而直接。

麦克沃伊主动分开他们的唇，声音里带着慵懒的不满，“你分心了。”他半真半假的抱怨道，“别告诉你心里想着别人。”他的语气里能听出笑意，那双好像会发光的蓝眼睛却装着沉甸甸的认真，“不，”宁泽涛将吻落在他的唇角，“只有你。”

如果不论他们游走在对方身上的双手，褪去了最初那股小别胜新婚般的急切，现在他们的吻无疑是温情的。麦克沃伊不知道自己的脑子里为什么突然冒出来这个比喻，小别胜新婚，对于他们现在的身份和在做的事情来说过于讽刺了。他的手流连在宁泽涛的腹肌上，谢天谢地生活重心转移到工作上也没让这个男人失了锻炼。

宁泽涛的手指顺着他的脊柱往下滑，感受到了麦克沃伊身体本能的细微战栗，最终他的手指停在尾椎骨最后一节，克制着自己再往下探索的欲望，“去床上吧。”他说道，陈述的语气比起结论却更像建议。“不，就在这里。”麦克沃伊说道，他如果没记错的话，他们的分手炮就是在浴室里搞起来的。

宁泽涛好像早就料到了他会这么说，默许似的用手指轻缓地分开麦克沃伊的臀瓣，指尖在紧闭的穴口上试探着划过。麦克沃伊本能地瑟缩了一下，下一秒被宁泽涛低头含住他乳尖的动作分散了注意力。

敏感的肉粒被温热的口腔包裹着，在舌尖不断的拨弄挑逗下变得更加挺立，乳晕被粗糙的舌苔舔舐着。麦克沃伊好像听到宁泽涛自喉间漏出的一声轻笑，也可能是他被快感刺激得快要站不稳而产生的错觉。他的手无力地推拒了一下宁泽涛的肩膀，对方的手不再在臀缝间试探，双手握着他的胯骨，专心的以唇舌侍弄得麦克沃伊的乳尖啧啧作响。

一边被舔弄着，另一边却备受冷落，极大的反差让羞耻都为渴求让路，他甚至都无暇顾及自己已经抬头的欲望，只拉着宁泽涛的右手一路自肋骨滑过，最后停在他空虚的乳尖上。宁泽涛抬头看他，薄唇离开乳尖前刻意嘬出暧昧的声响，他如麦克沃伊所愿的将另一边乳尖夹在指缝间，揉捏或拉扯，最后干脆用手掌裹住他的半边胸肌，得寸进尺般凑近了与他接吻。

他们跌跌撞撞地走出淋浴间，麦克沃伊尚未反应过来，宁泽涛已经一挥手将洗手台上的杂物尽数挥落在地，抱着麦克沃伊让他坐在了玻璃洗手台上。臀下突然的凉意让麦克沃伊下意识地将宁泽涛暖炉似的身体搂得更紧。他们现在的样子都有些狼狈，浑身赤裸，从发梢到足尖都滴着水，尤其是他自己，坐在洗手台上向自己的前男友打开双腿。

但他们又都顾不上这些，麦克沃伊坦然承认他的确想念宁泽涛，那段把身心彻底交出去的感情是宝贵的回忆，而他们的性爱更是棒透了，曾经的同居小窝里的每一寸地方都能证明这一点。

酒店十分贴心的在洗手台的角落放置了润滑剂和安全套，宁泽涛如果没记错的话床头柜那里也有，他拿过润滑剂倒在手上，试探着在麦克沃伊的穴口抚摸，长期未用的后穴反应生涩，极力的抗拒着入侵的异物。即便他已经能感觉到麦克沃伊在尽力放松自己，依旧不敢贸然地伸入手指。“没用过吗。”宁泽涛在他脖子上留下一连串触吻，麦克沃伊强迫自己将注意力放到眼前男人的声音上，虽然他不喜欢宁泽涛挑起的话题。“我是那么随便的人吗。”

麦克沃伊伸手抚慰着自己的阴茎，另一只手搭在宁泽涛的肩膀上，后者不断地亲吻他，宽大的手掌抚摸着他的背，试图让那些紧绷的肌肉放松下来。自慰带来的快感让麦克沃伊终于开始真正放松身体，他的脸埋在宁泽涛的颈窝间，吐息里是对更多快感的渴求。

宁泽涛缓缓探入一根手指，借着润滑剂在里面缓慢开拓着，“真紧，”他咬着麦克沃伊的耳垂说道，“我都能想象一会操你的时候是什么感觉了。”麦克沃伊挑挑眉，成熟了真是不一样了，说荤话脸不红心不跳，眼皮都不带动一下。

虽然很想回应一下宁泽涛，但手指在后穴里转动带来的感觉实在是算不上好，麦克沃伊一口咬在宁泽涛的肩上当做回答，猝不及防的疼痛让宁泽涛嘶了一声，看到他皱起的眉头麦克沃伊讨好般的舔了舔浅浅的牙印。

宁泽涛是一个有很多面的男人，会用傻乎乎的老套路来追他，也会带着狼一般的倾略性将他按在床上折腾大半夜；会在礼堂里侃侃而谈自己如何平衡学习与社会实践，也会在结束之后立刻脱掉西装衬衫奔向篮球场；随便打扮一下好看得能去当模特，本人却是从不在乎搭配两个字怎么写；可每一面都能把人吸引得不可自拔。麦克沃伊偏头将两人的唇贴在一起，将宁泽涛的舌勾到自己的嘴里吸吮。

现在的宁泽涛早就不是当年的那个大男孩了，眼里那些傻气和青涩心甘情愿为成熟和自信让出了位置，麦克沃伊觉得现在这样的宁泽涛虽然有点陌生，但真是好看得一塌糊涂。

宁泽涛趁着他现在正在分心，又添进去一根手指，逼得麦克沃伊差点咬到了他的舌头。两根手指并在一起在后穴里开拓，偶尔蹭过那个甜蜜的地方，让麦克沃伊加重了呼吸声。但宁泽涛好像根本没有察觉到麦克沃伊突然间的变化，只专心的想要用手指旋转出更多的空间。

“你明天要去谈生意吗？”麦克沃伊突然开口问道，宁泽涛不明白他为什么突然提起这件毫不相关的事，但还是很诚实的回答道，“不，明天开始我有一段假期。”刚说完，麦克沃伊的吐息就落在耳廓上，“那就好。”宁泽涛还没来得及问他好什么，麦克沃伊就已经将吻痕印在了他的脖子上。

借助旁边的镜子，宁泽涛看到了那个明晃晃的暧昧痕迹和麦克沃伊小恶魔似的笑容，作为报复，他在麦克沃伊的后穴里添进了第三根手指，满意地看到麦克沃伊的笑容在脸上瞬间变得扭曲。下身的快感和被扩张的难受让麦克沃伊仰起头，将自己最脆弱的部位完全暴露在宁泽涛眼前，宁泽涛凑近些，在他的喉结上留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“可、可以了，进来吧。”麦克沃伊小声催促道，替宁泽涛撸动着他勃发的性器，宁泽涛很有耐心的给他扩张，但他的下半身很诚实的早就已经按捺不住了。宁泽涛没有说话，只抓过旁边的一个安全套丢给麦克沃伊，动作难得的急躁。

在帮宁泽涛戴好安全套之后，麦克沃伊将分开的双腿圈在他劲瘦的腰上，宁泽涛完全挺立的性器戳在他的大腿上，让麦克沃伊对接下来要发生的事担忧之外更多的是期待。

宁泽涛握住麦克沃伊的腰，缓缓地将阴茎送进他的后穴里，即便扩张得足够充分，但宁泽涛过分的尺寸还是让麦克沃伊不得不咬紧下唇，才不会让那些因为不适应而发出的声音漏出来。宁泽涛将吻落在他的眉心，低喃着让他放松。

性器完全进入麦克沃伊体内，只剩囊袋在麦克沃伊屁股上拍出的轻响时两个人都松了一口气。宁泽涛不敢再动，留下时间让麦克沃伊慢慢去适应，虽然现在每个细胞都在叫嚣着让他狠狠操着眼前这个人，但万幸理智的纤绳还牢牢握在他自己手里。

他很缓地动着腰，让阴茎退出去一点，再缓慢地进入，“有个办法也许可以让你舒服一点。”他在麦克沃伊耳边轻声说道，麦克沃伊刚抬起头看向他，喉间发出一声带着疑问的嗯，宁泽涛便直接顶向了他的敏感点；突然的快感在体内爆炸，电流一般顺着尾椎骨窜入四肢百骸。

麦克沃伊仰起头，几乎被这突如其来的快感逼出眼泪，呻吟弥散在浴室里，勾得宁泽涛再次戳弄着那个地方。反复几次麦克沃伊便已经承受不住，脑子一空射出来，乳白色的浊液溅上两人的胸肌腹肌，还有几滴落在了宁泽涛的下巴上。

没等麦克沃伊喘着气回味一下高潮，便被宁泽涛拉入了一个窒息般的吻里，高潮带来的身体紧绷和后穴的收缩让肠壁紧紧绞缠着宁泽涛的阴茎，险些将他也逼入临界点。高潮之后麦克沃伊的身体软下来，后穴却依旧热情，宁泽涛的理智最终脱缰，情欲主导着身体，让他发狠地亲吻着麦克沃伊，下身一次次挺进。

身体的抵死缠绵让麦克沃伊思维都开始混乱，他听见自己在叫宁泽涛的名字，像浪叫又像撒娇一样拉长了尾音，嘴里吐出的字眼让他自己都分不出是说的想让宁泽涛快点还是慢点，皮肉相触有清脆而情色的撞击声，一声声回响在不大的浴室里。

一阵骤雨般的抽插之后宁泽涛终于慢下节奏，麦克沃伊也适应了他的尺寸，迎合着宁泽涛的动作收缩着后穴，将两人所得的快感放到最大。宁泽涛的喉咙里滚落出低沉的喘息，气息和麦克沃伊压抑不住的呻吟纠缠在一起。

身体里的润滑剂因为宁泽涛的动作进进出出，混合着体液在身下的玻璃台上洇成一小摊。麦克沃伊用食指指节刮下宁泽涛下巴上自己的精液，直勾勾地看着宁泽涛，在他的注视下将食指凑到嘴边，伸出舌头舔尽浊液，看着宁泽涛呼吸一滞，盯着他的目光愈发深沉，麦克沃伊反倒笑得开心。

正如宁泽涛喜欢看他在自己身下被操得眼角发红胡乱地呼唤他名字的样子，他也喜欢看到一贯自持的宁泽涛因为自己而丢盔卸甲，失掉他引以为傲的冷静，眼里满是自己的样子。他们总是知道如何挑起对方的情欲，让那把火燃到最大。所以说，他们真是天生一对，即便分手，在性爱里也是。

“你就是不知道消停。”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，被情欲浸染的声音更显得性感撩人，麦克沃伊的手臂绕上他的脖子，脚后跟在他的背后蹭动，笃定道，“可你喜欢这样。”不要以为我没有感觉到你的阴茎因为刚才的场景胀大了些，“欲望总是比身体诚实啊。”

宁泽涛勾起唇角，将整根阴茎没入他的体内，看到麦克沃伊因为快感露出一瞬间的脆弱后说道，“嗯，我喜欢你这样。”说着他再次抽动，次次撞击在麦克沃伊的敏感点上，“我也很诚实。”

麦克沃伊的十指陷在宁泽涛的背肌里，随着他的动作无意识地在上面划过，他几乎从不蓄指甲，所以并未留下印子，只是搅乱了本就交错的水痕，帮助他的身体释放出已经无处堆积的快感。麦克沃伊突然想起曾经还在交往的时候，年轻气盛的年纪见不得有女生对着自己男友献殷勤，会刻意地将指甲蓄长一些，就为了在做爱时将昭示主权的红痕留在他饱满的背肌上。

他们为什么会分手呢，在宁泽涛几乎将上半身压在他的身上，原本圈在他腰间的双腿落在了宁泽涛的肩上，方便眼前男人大开大合地动作时，麦克沃伊脑子里突然窜出这个问题。他撑起身体与他接吻，将那些令人脸红的声音在唇齿间交换，然后尽数咽下。

宁泽涛还记不记得，他不知道，但麦克沃伊自己，是真的不记得当初分手的场景了。虽然感情的事一向令人印象深刻，更别说分手这样的事，但趋利避害是生物本能，那样疼的事情，谁还会记得。

“看看现在是谁在分心。”宁泽涛带着笑意的声音传进耳朵里，麦克沃伊睁开眼睛看见那双近得过分的眸子，伸手抚摸着他的眉眼，“就算是分心，我也是在想你。”宁泽涛偏偏脸在他手腕上吻了一下，下身却是与这个温情动作完全不相符的激烈。

离近了看，麦克沃伊发现宁泽涛并没有戴隐形眼镜，“眼睛做手术了吗？”他开口问道，“你以前总是会在重要场合戴眼镜。”宁泽涛点点头，“嗯，隐形眼镜戴着总觉得不舒服，后来就去做了手术，偶尔会戴平光眼镜装装样子。”

“我很怀念你戴眼镜的样子呢。”麦克沃伊说道，他能够清晰地感觉到肠壁对宁泽涛的阴茎热情的迎接和不舍般的挽留，那根性器在身体里的形状也明晰可辨，龟头正戳弄着自己的敏感点，让他感到脸上有些发烫。

宁泽涛仿佛看穿了他的想法，笑了笑，身下动作更加缓慢，让麦克沃伊的后穴一点点把自己的阴茎吃进去，一寸寸品尝着他的身体。“你只是喜欢看我戴着眼镜操你而已。”他说道，“你从以前就喜欢。”麦克沃伊拉长声调嗯了一声，报复般地收了收后穴，在宁泽涛唇上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，“我不否认。”

麦克沃伊的阴茎被夹在两人的腹肌间，随着动作被不断地挤压摩擦，身体里的敏感点被宁泽涛毫不留情的一次次击中，前后的双重快感让麦克沃伊连呼吸都窒在喉咙里，如同一尾离水的鱼。

工作时候他从事的工作并不需要多在室外走动，大学时冲浪和室外泳池所养成的小麦色肌肤恢复成了曾经的白皙，现在又因为情潮和宁泽涛的动作泛着一层樱粉色，让宁泽涛很有一种将成熟的莓果在他身上碾碎，再将四处滑落的汁液和破碎的果肉一一从他的皮肤上舔去的冲动。

麦克沃伊一直是美味的，过去是，现在依旧是；食髓知味，性爱的美妙经历过一次就再也忘不掉，更何况是和自己身下这个人。宁泽涛知道自己快了，麦克沃伊显然也是，他的喉间涌出更多甜腻的声音，而宁泽涛恰好是个喜欢吃甜食的人。

一阵激烈的抽插之后宁泽涛和麦克沃伊同时达到高潮，达到巅峰的快感海浪般冲刷着两人的身体，他们拥在一起，交换着浅浅的吻，抚摸着对方的身体；好像他们不是久别重逢的一夜情，而是如胶似漆的爱侣。

窗外的天幕已经完全暗了下来，宁泽涛原本想离开，但麦克沃伊对他挑挑眉，说道，“做完就走，有点太无情了吧。”然后宁泽涛便留下来了，代价是麦克沃伊被他从后面按着做了一次，男人喜欢这个征服感满满的姿势，雌伏于身下的人是全然的顺从，让宁泽涛一边揉捏着麦克沃伊的屁股一边操他时眼睛都在放光。

最后他们在那张大得过分的双人床上睡下了，一人半边床，都想着不会越界。半夜麦克沃伊醒过来，发现两人离得极近，宁泽涛的一条手臂横在他的腰间将他几乎圈在怀里，就像他们曾经那样。

麦克沃伊借着月光盯着宁泽涛安静的睡颜看了好几分钟，最终叹口气，顺从于自己的内心，让自己缩在宁泽涛的怀里，靠在他胸前睡过去，就像他们曾经那样。

宁泽涛醒来的时候已经是天亮，麦克沃伊已经打理好了自己，穿上了西装裤，正站在床边穿衬衫。宁泽涛光裸着身体下床，甚至懒于给自己找点布料蔽体，他从后面拥住麦克沃伊，灵活的手指将对方刚扣好的扣子一个个解开。

“别闹。”麦克沃伊握住他的手，“我还要赶航班呢。”宁泽涛撇撇嘴，顺从地放开他，趴回到到床上，被子就在手边，但他懒得将它扯过来遮住自己光溜溜的屁股，“现在看看无情的人是谁。”麦克沃伊对他笑了笑，“你是有假期，我可还要工作呢。”宁泽涛哼唧了几声，像是大型犬在撒娇，这个比喻让麦克沃伊自己都想笑，他该比任何一个人都清楚眼前这个男人骨子里锐利的倾略性。

宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊将衬衫塞进裤腰里，衣服显露出了他窄细却有力的腰身，让宁泽涛不自觉吹了声口哨。

“记得帮我退房。”麦克沃伊走前拍了拍自己前男友兼一夜情对象的屁股，宁泽涛给了他一个飞吻，“一路顺风。”

他们也许还会遇见，但那又怎样呢，有的只是一夜情而已。

 

——End——


End file.
